sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Columbian Type 3 battlecruiser
Vendetta, Columbian battlecruiser ;Laid down: 1920 ;Complement: 1 880 - 2 445 ;Cost: £11.557 million / $46.227 million =Statistics= Displacement ;Light: 51 105 t ;Standard: 53 798 t ;Normal: 58 500 t ;Full Load: 62 262 t ;Distribution of weights at normal displacement: ;Armament: 3 375 tons, 5.8 % ;Armour: 26 443 tons, 45.2 % *Belts: 7 506 tons, 12.8 % *Torpedo bulkhead: 5 493 tons, 9.4 % *Armament: 4 108 tons, 7.0 % *Armour Deck: 9 144 tons, 15.6 % *Conning Tower: 192 tons, 0.3 % ;Machinery: 1 896 tons, 3.2 % ;Hull, fittings & equipment: 19 392 tons, 33.1 % ;Fuel, ammunition & stores: 7 395 tons, 12.6 % ;Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Dimensions ;Length overall: 250.49 m ;Water length: 245.00 m ;Beam: 28.00 m (Bulges 33.00 m) ;Draught: 10.00 m ;Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck and transom stern ;Block coefficient: 0.717 ;Length to Beam Ratio: 7.42 1 ;'Natural speed' for length: 32.42 kts ;Power going to wave formation at top speed: 39 % ;Trim: 55 ;Bow angle: 30.00 degrees ;Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m ;Freeboard: *Stem: 31.20 ft / 9.51 m *Forecastle: (20 %) 19.85 ft / 6.05 m *Mid: (50 %) 19.85 ft / 6.05 m *Quarterdeck: (15 %) 19.85 ft / 6.05 m *Stern: 19.85 ft / 6.05 m *Average freeboard: 20.76 ft / 6.33 m ;Space: *Hull below water: 69.7 % *Above water: 126.2 % ;Waterplane Area: 62 771 Square feet or 5 832 Square metres ;Displacement factor: 102 % ;Structure weight / hull surface area: 214 lbs/sq ft or 1 043 Kg/sq metre ;Hull strength: *Cross-sectional: 1.00 *Longitudinal: 0.99 *Overall: 1.00 ;Comments: *Hull space for machinery, storage, compartmentation is excellent *Room for accommodation and workspaces is excellent *Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform *Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Armament ;Main Battery: 9 x 17.72" / 450 mm guns (3x3 guns), 2 780.40lbs / 1 261.17kg shells, 1920 model breech loading guns in turrets (on barbettes) on centreline ends, majority forward, 1 raised mount - superfiring ;Second Battery: 16 x 5.91" / 150 mm guns (8x2 guns), 102.98lbs / 46.71kg shells, 1920 model quick-firing guns in turrets (on barbettes) on side, all amidships, 2 raised mounts - superfiring ;Third Battery: 20 x 3.15" / 80.0 mm guns in single mounts, 15.62lbs / 7.09kg shells, 1920 model anti-aircraft guns in deck mounts on side, all aft ;Fourth Battery: 80 x 0.79" / 20.0 mm guns (40x2 guns), 0.24lbs / 0.11kg shells, 1920 model anti-aircraft guns in deck mounts on side, evenly spread ;Weight of broadside: 27 003 lbs / 12 248 kg ;Shells per gun, main battery: 100 Armour ;Belt: *Main: 15.7" / 400 mm maximum thickness, 522.47 ft / 159.25 m long by 14.76 ft / 4.50 m tall *Ends: 5.91" / 150 mm maximum thickness, 281.30 ft / 85.74 m long by 14.76 ft / 4.50 m tall *Upper: 7.87" / 200 mm maximum thickness, 522.47 ft / 159.25 m long by 8.20 ft / 2.50 m tall Main belt covers 100% of normal length. ;Torpedo bulkhead and bulges: 8.66" / 220 mm maximum thickness, 522.47 ft / 159.25 m long by 32.81 ft / 10.00 m tall ;Gun armour: *Main battery: 15.7" / 400 mm maximum face armour thickness, 15.7" / 400 mm maximum barbette armour thickness *Second battery: 1.97" / 50 mm maximum face armour thickness, 1.97" / 50 mm maximum barbette armour thickness ;Armour deck: 7.87" / 200 mm maximum thickness ;Conning tower: 5.91" / 150 mm maximum thickness ;Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: ;Survivability: 90 565 lbs / 41 080 Kg = 32.6 x 17.7 " / 450 mm shells or 21.5 torpedoes ;Stability: 1.11 ;Metacentric height: 5.4 ft / 1.6 m ;Roll period: 19.6 seconds ;Steadiness *As gun platform: 71 % *Recoil effect: 0.78 ;Seaboat quality: 1.28 Machinery Diesel internal combustion generators plus batteries, electric motors, 4 shafts, 54 212 shp / 40 442 Kw = 22.00 kts ;Range: 6 000nm at 20.00 kts ;Bunker at max displacement: 8 464 tons